I could not ask for more
by nannyrebby
Summary: Jack comes over to Juliet's place in Otherville to play cards...


**Author:** Becky  
**Title:** I could not ask for more  
**Pairing:** Jack/Juliet  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Inspired by** Edwin McCain – I could not ask for more  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters and I won't get a cent from the legal owners for writing this story. But it's fun playing with two really great personalities and I will get them back afterwards, I swear! ;)

"_This time it's gonna be different, Julie. __I promise."_ It was raining like hell outside. Juliet was sitting cuddled up on her couch by the window, staring outside. Every now and then it was pouring like this and she would have an excuse to just stay "home", doing nothing and thinking about all the things which used to matter, and all the things which should matter. She was thinking about her mom, about her sister and about their move to a little city called Hope, in the middle of Arizona. It was the summer of '79 when her mother once again had decided to pack their things and head to another city where nobody knew them and where they could start all over again. Juliet had prayed that this time it really would be different, that everything would turn out good in the end. For all of them… her sister, her mom and for her. Not in the least could she have imagined that what happened that summer would change her life forever…

Juliet was shaken from her reverie when she heard a soft knock on her door. She got up quickly and was surprised to find Jack standing outside her house, soaking wet and with playing cards in his hand.

"Hey." She said, looking puzzled.

"Hey, mind if I come in? I don't know if you noticed, but it's raining like hell." He looked up and pointed to the sky, a slight grin on his face.

"Ahhhh yeah, I noticed. Come on in." She closed the door behind them and leant against it. He looked _soooo_ cute. His hair all messed up, his clothes soaked, and why did he have playing cards with him? "Where have you been that you're so wet??? Should I get you a towel or something?" She pushed herself away from the door and walked over to where he was standing.

"That would be nice." He answered, and she headed for the bathroom. He continued speaking, though. "I was just walking around a bit, you know, with my bodyguards," he chuckled, both of them knew what Jeff and Robert really were, "… when I decided to come here to ask you if you would like to play cards. And all of a sudden it started raining. I couldn't get to your house fast enough, but the rain was so heavy that I ended up looking like this." He finished just in time when she handed him the towel. "So, would you like to play cards?" He dried his hair and looked at her expectingly.

She smiled, it seemed like the perfect thing to do with the weather being so bad and besides, she did not really have anything else to do. "Sure, sounds like fun." She motioned for the couch. „Please, have a seat. Would you like a cup of hot chocolate? I just love sitting on the couch, all cuddled up with some hot chocolate and looking outside." She took her empty cup, which was on the table and walked into the kitchen.

"Hot chocolate, huh? I didn't have hot chocolate since I was a little child. I was at my grandparents' house a lot and my grandma used to make hot chocolate." He sat down on the couch, placing the cards on the table. "So yes, please." He looked around, taking all in. The house was so her, so Juliet. The furniture, the pictures… you could feel she had tried to turn this place into something familiar which she knew from another life.

"My great-aunt used to make me and my sister hot chocolate, too. I loved it. We used to play Ludo and have hot chocolate and for a few hours, all trouble was forgotten." She told him when she put the two cups of hot chocolate on the table and sat down cross-legged in the armchair.

"I really like your house." Jack said, "It's really comfortable."

She took her cup in two hands and drank a bit of her hot chocolate. "Thank you, Jack." She smiled at him, remembering what he had told her five days ago. That they would make sure that Ben keeps his word. _Together._ It meant a lot to her. "So, how do you like your house?" She leant back a bit, making herself more comfortable.

He took a sip of his hot chocolate before he answered. "It's okay, I guess. Very impersonal, like living in a hotel. But hey, it's a whole lot better than a cage." He winked at her, making her giggle.

"I bet." She said, enjoying his company very much. "So tell me Jack, what did you have in mind?"

Jack was looking at her, but he wasn't really listening. She was sitting there in the armchair, totally relaxed and comfortable. She looked so beautiful in just a jogging outfit, her long blonde hair all around her shoulders… _Shit_, had she just asked him something?! "Sorry?"

"You know, the cards?!?!?! What did you have in mind? What do you want to play?" She giggled, had she just caught him staring at her?

"Ah yes, the cards. Well," he stammered, "I thought we could start by just playing a normal game of Uno." He took the cards and started shuffling them. He got seven cards and Juliet got seven cards and they played more than an hour, enjoying themselves a lot. They felt like they were children again, totally unaware of their surroundings.

An hour or two later

"Ohhhh noooooo, you win again. I can't believe it." Juliet said, throwing her cards on the table and punching Jack playfully in the arm. "You're definitely cheating, tell me how you did it." She laughed, anticipating his answer.

Jack threw his head back, laughing hardly. "You're a bad loser. Just because I won most games doesn't mean I cheated. You just can't stand losing." He dared to say, still laughing.

"Oh yeah?" Suddenly Juliet got up from where she was sitting. "You think so Jack Shepard?" She lowered herself on the couch and started tickling him. Soon she was straddling him, tickling him for all she was worth. This was her revenge, he had won playing pool two days ago, today he had won most of the Uno games, it was just not fair. But Jack was definitely stronger than her and before she could say knife she was on her back, on the couch, and Jack was looking down at her, tickling her like they were five again.

"Did you really think you would get away so easily, Juliet?" He asked, tickling her even more. Then he lowered his head and spoke next to her ear, "Just admit it, Jules, I won without cheating. I'm just that good." He chuckled, leaning back to see her reaction.

She laughed even more. "And arrogant to top it all!" She fought back, using all her strength, but he was just too strong for her. "Okay, I surrender. Pleeeeeassseee let me go." She grinned, knowing very well that he wouldn't let her go so easily. They had spent the last few days together and she got to know him pretty well. She liked him better every day… and if she wasn't careful enough, she would fall hopelessly in love with him.

"On one condition…" Their eyes locked.

"Yes?"

He lowered his mouth to her ear again and said, "I've been wanting to kiss you all evening."

When he leant back again, looking at her, he thought he saw a sparkle in her eyes. She nodded slowly, swallowing hard. "Me too…" She felt so nervous, like she was 14 again experiencing her first kiss.

They looked into each other's eyes while Jack lowered his head slowly. Juliet closed her eyes when their lips touched… and it felt incredible. She swung her arms around him and their kiss became more passionate. What started slightly and innocent was soon turning into wild lip-locking that neither of them wanted to end. "You are so beautiful," Jack said while they caught their breaths. He kissed her neck, leaving kisses everywhere. Juliet breathed hard, enjoying his touch. "I want you, Juliet. I've wanted you all week…" He nuzzled her neck and slowly began pulling down the zipper of her sweatshirt. She buried her hands in his hair, loving the feeling. Then Jack pushed up the top she was wearing a bit and left slight little kisses on her stomach. This was all happening so fast… or wasn't it? She moaned out of pleasure and tried to form a coherent sentence.

"Jack…" She whispered, and he stopped kissing her to look into her eyes. "I…I like you, I really like you a lot and I really want this, us… you make me feel very special." She cupped his cheek with one hand, stroking it softly with her thumb. "But I need to know that this is more than just a one night thing… 'cause I am not that kind of girl." She admitted, waiting for his response.

He pushed back the hair from her forehead, smiling down at her pretty sweetly. "Julie, I know that this might be happening fast. But I feel like I have known you my whole life, like we are connected somehow. I enjoyed our last few days very much and I do like you too, it might even be more, I can't really tell yet…" He kissed her forehead, then continued. "I assure you that this is definitely more than a one night stand… I haven't felt so comfortable around anyone for a long time." He saw how her eyes got all watery and how a single tear rolled down her cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb and kissed her lovingly. "Have I convinced you?" He chuckled, staring down at her so full of love. She nodded slightly, embracing him tightly.

She then got up from the couch with him and grabbed his hand. "Come on." She smiled, guiding him to her bedroom. He entered a whole new territory... There was a huge bed, a nightstand and a cupboard. Again, this room was _so_ her. He couldn't tell why, but it definitely was.

She stood next to the bed and began to slowly undress, never breaking eye contact with him. Jack walked up to her and gently stopped her movements. "Let me do it…" He whispered, and soon she was only wearing her bra and panties. She was a vision, a goddess. She looked so beautiful, he couldn't believe his luck. He sat down on the bed and pulled her between his legs, holding her by her waist and looking up at her. "You are incredibly beautiful, Juliet." He told her and left kisses all over her stomach again. She looked back down at him, burying her fingers in his thick hair. She loved his hair. But not only his hair. She loved his stubbornness, his determination, his honesty and oooohhh, how she loved his kisses!!!

She then made him stop and pulled his shirt over his head. She saw hunger in his eyes and she was positive that he saw the same in her eyes, too. She pushed him backwards so that he was lying on his back, and reached for his belt. She pulled off his jeans and could already see how turned on he was. He made himself comfortable on the bed and patted the space next to him. She then climbed on the bed and they were soon engaged in another wild lip-lock. He reached for her bra and opened it, pulling it down slowly. She had wonderful breasts and he immediately had to taste them. He sucked first one nipple, then the other and she hadn't felt so wonderful in a long time. He was so passionate, yet you would think there was a plan behind all his actions. Slowly he worked his way downwards, grabbing her panties and pulling them down, too. She was now completely naked in front of him and he loved everything he saw. He was gently kissing her inner thighs and massaging her breasts, in short, he was driving her insane! "Jack… please… now…" She stammered, grabbing hold of his head to make him look at her. "Please, I can't take more…" She breathed hard, begging him to take her.

So he pulled off his boxers, positioned himself perfectly and pushed into her gently. Juliet cried out of pleasure and Jack got worried a bit. "Are you alright?" He asked her, searching her eyes for answers.

Juliet cupped his cheek with her hand, stroke it gently and nodded. "Yes, I am fine, Jack." She then swung her legs around his middle to deepen the feeling and kissed him for all he was worth. Together they rode a wonderful wave of pleasure and Jack reached his climax soon after Juliet. "Oh… my… god…" He cried out, pushing one last time. Jack collapsed on Juliet and she embraced him lovingly. "That was amazing. I don't think I have experienced anything like that so far." He kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes, so full of love.

Juliet smiled, "This was truly wonderful, Jack. I could not ask for more."

**The End**


End file.
